This is Goodbye
by yanekawaii
Summary: Hoy era el día, lo sabía y le costaba aceptarlo, era el día en que ella anunciaría formalmente su compromiso. "¿Ella sabe sobre sus sentimientos?" Probablemente, Sí…pero eso no importaba porque ella ya tenía a alguien que amaba de verdad. Ella se fue con él..."¿Qué le quedaba por hacer?" Ya nada, no podía hacer nada…Sólo le queda verla feliz/ Basado en la canción I won't mind


**This is goodbye**

 **.**

 _Me siento orgulloso así que, querida, puedo sentirte._

 _Porque somos quien somos cuando nadie está mirando._

 _Y desde el comienzo, sabes que te tengo._

 _Sí, sabes que te tengo._

 _No me importa, aunque sé que nunca serás mía._

 ** _Nunca serás mía, nunca serás mía._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

Y ahí se encontraba él sentado debajo de un árbol cerca de un lago; ya había anochecido. La luna estaba tan brillante y resplandeciente que se reflejaba en el agua con un hermoso cielo estrellado, era una noche realmente bella.

Después de apreciar aquella imagen que la naturaleza le ofrecía lanzó un suspiro de derrota, se levantó de su lugar y empezó a caminar. **_"Después de esta noche todas las esperanzas que tenía contigo se habrán terminado"._** Al pensar eso apretó los puños, sentía impotencia y tristeza.

Caminaba por las calles iluminadas de la aldea, veía a las personas pasar frente a él, despreocupados y felices sin darse cuenta que cerca de ellos estaba un chico con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Hoy era el día, lo sabía y le costaba aceptarlo, era el día en que ella anunciaría formalmente su compromiso. "¿Ella sabe sobre sus sentimientos?" Probablemente, Sí…pero eso no importaba porque ella ya tenía a alguien que amaba de verdad.

Ella se fue con él, se fue con el chico del que estuvo enamorada desde la niñez…

¿Debería de odiarla?... ¿Porque? por no entender lo mucho que la amaba, por no comprender que la amaba lo suficiente como para nunca abandonarla, porque si ella se lo pidiese Mitsuki sería capaz de dejarlo todo sin pensarlo, porque por Sarada él seria capaz de dar su propia vida.

La ama demasiado, cualquiera podría notarlo por la manera en que él la observa. Pero ella no lo mira de esa manera, Ella **_"lo quiere"_ ** eso no lo duda, son mejores amigos y al parecer eso es a lo único que Mitsuki puede aspirar a ser en la vida de Sarada.

Pero aún así él nunca podría odiarla, porque la quiere, a pesar de todo la quiere, y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que su corazón deje de latir y puede que aún más …porque ella le mostró la felicidad, ella le ayudaba a salir cada vez que él tenía un problema que parecía no tener salida, porque ella siempre había confiado en él, porque cuando estaba en el camino equivocado ella era la luz que lo traía de vuelta, porque gracias a ella, él pudo descubrir realmente cual era su camino ninja, por eso y mucho más jamás podría desearle algo malo a Sarada en su vida…

"¿Qué le quedaba por hacer?"

Ya nada, no podía hacer nada…Sólo le queda verla feliz

Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el lugar… la brisa fresca golpeó ligeramente su rostro, dudó un momento si entrar o no a aquella mansión donde se llevaba a cabo la celebración, finalmente decidió entrar. Había mucha gente, la mayoría para él eran caras conocidas, algunas de esas personas le saludaban y él contestaba el saludo de manera cortante, no es que esas personas le desagradaran, solo que no quería hacer conversación con ninguno de ellos.

Seguía caminando por aquel jardín decorado, hasta que la vio…Toda la ira que había sentido a lo largo de todo ese día parecía haberse esfumado al visualizar a Sarada hablando con algunos de los invitados que se encontraban sentados en una mesa. Lucía tan hermosa con ese vestido corto de color blanco, su cabello negro caía en cascada hasta su cintura y ese sonrojo que llevaba en las mejillas mientras sonreía.

Se veía muy hermosa. Y parecía tan feliz…

La tristeza invadió al pálido joven cuando recordó la razón por la que estaba en ese lugar. Sarada acababa de comprometerse con el hijo del séptimo, con Boruto Uzumaki y ahora ella estaba destinada a dedicar su vida a él, a formar a una familia junto a él.

Quizás era su culpa el creer que tendría alguna oportunidad con ella alguna vez. _¡Maldita sea yo la amo! ¡La quiero tanto y desearía ser yo el que se casara con ella!_ -Pensó Mitsuki mientras se alejaba a una zona apartada de aquel decorado jardín, donde no hubiera mucha gente.- _Podría hacerla muy feliz, solo si me diera una oportunidad_.

Pero sabe que ella nunca lo hará. Ni siquiera le dejará intentarlo. Y tiene que entenderlo. No importa lo doloroso que sea. No quisiera verla triste. Ella puede quedarse con Boruto si quiere. Lo único que el peliceleste desea es un último adiós, a ella y a sus sentimientos. Que le regale un último baile, eso es lo único que quiere.

Sarada Y Boruto lo vieron desde el otro lado del jardín, ambos sonrieron- _"Que suerte tienes Boruto"_ pensó mientras veía como sus antiguos compañeros de equipo caminaban hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba parado.

Boruto miró a Mitsuki y le dio una sonrisa…

Claro que estaba sonriéndole, debía de estar muy feliz, le había ganado, ahora estaba junto a la chica que amaba. El oji ámbar procuró esconder su enojo para no incomodar a Sarada y tampoco a Boruto, después de todo esta era una noche especial para ambos y lo que menos deseaba era arruinarla.

Los dos se acercaron a Mitsuki, tomados de la mano, y Sarada sonrió genuinamente. Podía observar que su rostro estaba lleno de alegría mientras que sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse, pero Mitsuki quería estar a solas con ella antes de tener cualquier tipo de contacto.

-Pensé que no vendrías- dijo el rubio - Konohamaru-sensei dijo que habías ido a una misión

-Regresé antes- dijo brindándoles una sonrisa a ambos- Por cierto Felicidades

-Vaya…-dijo Boruto rascándose la nuca- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, después de todo eres nuestro amigo, _Mikki._ Eres una persona muy importante para nosotros – indicó con una sonrisa sincera

Hace mucho que Boruto no había usado _"Mikki_ "para referirse a él, ya que ahora no se veían tan seguido porque cada quien tenía sus propias ocupaciones. Eso por extraño que suene era agradable, le hacia recordar todos los momentos que pasaron cuando estaban en el equipo 7, entrenando y haciendo misiones junto a Konohamru quien ahora era nada más y nada menos que el Hokage. Mitsuki no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar todo eso y al darse cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

-Pienso igual, _Bolt_ \- Ambos chicos rieron y Boruto abrazó a Mitsuki, mientras Sarada los miraba con ternura

Justo en ese momento, ChouChou llegó junto a Shikadai para llevarse a Boruto, mientras le daban a Mitsuki una mirada cómplice, quizás se habían dado cuenta que lo único que quería era un último momento junto a ella. Le decían que Tsunade-sama quería hablar con él un momento y que era muy importante.

Boruto lo pensó un momento, entonces inclinó su cabeza, en forma de asentimiento, le susurró algo rápido a Sarada y le dio un beso en la frente antes de alejarse. Sarada le sonrió calidamente.

Mitsuki vio como Boruto llegaba hasta el otro lado del jardín junto con Chouchou y Shikadai

-Hola- dijo Sarada con dulzura y una risita nerviosa, sus ojos nuevamente estaban llenándose de lágrimas

Mitsuki abrazó fuertemente a Sarada, en el momento en el que estaba seguro que Boruto ya no los estaba viendo.

-Mikki -lloriqueó- Estoy muy feliz de que hayas venido- él sonrió contra su cabello y la acercó más a él, Mitsuki temía derrumbarse ahí mismo si decía algo. No podía hacer eso, hoy era un día importante para ella. No lo arruinaría confesándole sus sentimientos y el dolor que esta ceremonia le provocaba.

Sus brazos envolvían su pequeña cintura tan fuerte que por un momento tuvo el pensamiento y temor de que podría quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Pero a ella no le importó, no se rehusó, ni se quejó. En cambio, le abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo también.

-Lamento la tardanza- dijo mientras se separaba de ella

Ella soltó una hermosa y musical risa mientras que a Mitsuki el corazón se le partía en dos.

-No te preocupes- añadió- Mejor tarde que nunca…por cierto te ves bien

-Creo que estoy muy formal- bromeó- No soy de utilizar mucho **Smoking,** además el color negro no es mi preferido

-"Te ves perfecto así"-murmuró con una sonrisa

Bien ahora su corazón estaba partido en cuatro.

-"Gracias"

Del otro lado de los árboles que los cubrían sonaba una canción. Tomó delicadamente la mano de Sarada y le preguntó silenciosamente, con un gesto, si puede concederle este baile.

Ella asintió, y se acercaron un poco, solo un poco a la pista de baile. De modo que escucharan la música y pudieran bailar a su ritmo, pero sin adentrarse en ella, ellos aún estaban en una zona alejada del jardín en donde no había gente.

Sonrió con nostalgia al reconocer la canción. Esa canción que tiempo atrás habían bailado en una fiesta de la academia. Sarada lo notó y le dio un apretón animoso en la mano.

Mitsuki empezó a menear la cabeza con el suave y romántico ritmo de la canción, subió la mano de Sarada por encima de su cabeza para darle una lenta vuelta.

Cuando estuvo frente a él la volvió a jalar hacia su cuerpo. Sarada colocó una mano en el hombro de Mitsuki mientras que su otra mano sostenía la mano del peliceleste, Mitsuki bajo la otra mano hasta la mitad de su cintura.

Comenzaron a moverse de un lado a otro, con pasos al ritmo de la música. No eran grandes bailarines, pero se estaban dejando llevar por instinto y por el ritmo de la canción.

-Gracias por todo, Mitsuki- susurró Sarada- Lo siento…

Mitsuki cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró- No digas nada Sarada, sólo baila- le dio una vuelta y la volvió a atraer hacia su cuerpo.

Ella lo observó con tristeza, pero luego bajo su cabeza y la apoyo en el hombro de el peliceleste, recargándose completamente en él.

No pudo luchar contra la urgencia de depositar un beso en su cabeza. Sarada lo abrazó con fuerza mientras lo hizo y él recargo su barbilla en ella.

Sarada estaba luchando con la urgencia de llorar cuando escuchó el coro de la canción llamada I Won't Mind. Mitsuki soltó su mano y bajo ambos brazos a su cintura, los envolvió alrededor de ella y retiró su barbilla de la cabeza de la chica de ojos negros. Ella levantó la mirada, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos. Pese a los tacones que llevaba puestos tenía que estirarse un poco para poder estar a la altura de Mitsuki, ambos juntaron sus frentes y se miraron a los ojos.

Las miradas de ambos tenían demasiada profundidad, sin embargo ninguno la retiró.

Los ojos de Sarada destilaban tristeza y cariño mientras que los de Mitsuki destilaban tristeza, cólera y pena. Sarada a pesar de todo sabía que quería demasiado y no solo como un mejor amigo a Mitsuki, lo quería y nunca iba a dejar de hacerlo. Sólo esta vez dejaría llevarse por él. Solo hoy. Porque aunque le duela lo más probable es que esta sea la última vez que se vean.

Seguían meciéndose de un lado a otro por un momento más, simplemente mirándose a los ojos, mientras los recuerdos de todos los momentos que tuvieron juntos se hacían presentes en las mentes de ambos:

Sarada no pudo evitar recordar los momentos en el equipo 7, las misiones, las veces en las que Mitsuki la había aconsejado, nunca la dejo sola cuando su Padre y Boruto se fueron de la aldea a entrenar por dos años; no la dejó en ese momento ni después, siempre la ha apoyado en sus decisiones, estaba ahí en las buena y en las malas, la había salvado muchas veces, había sanado heridas tanto físicas como emocionales, la ayudaba a mejorar, se habían divertido, reído y también llorado… había confiado en Mitsuki plenamente y jamás se ha arrepentido de ello…

-Mitsuki- apretó su mano inconcientemente- Nunca quise hacerte daño.

-Losé- en su cara se formo una sonrisa poco creíble- No pensaba eso Sarada

A ella también le dolía demasiado, pero no podía. Acababa de comprometerse con Boruto, y ya nada podría pasar entre Mitsuki y ella. Nunca hubiera pasado nada, de todas formas. Boruto y Sarada se pertenecían el uno al otro, lo había amado desde que era una niña. Mitsuki encontrará a alguien tarde o temprano y así se olvidaría de ella. **_Aunque ella jamás podrá olvidarlo._**

La canción, terminó, y Mitsuki y Sarada se detuvieron, pero no se separaron. Las manos de Sarada se resbalaron hasta quedar débilmente colocada sobre sus hombros mientras que las manos del chico de ojos ámbar seguía aforrándose a la cintura de Sarada.

Podía escuchar sus respiraciones. La música había parado por alguna razón y todo estaba en silencio. Mitsuki puso su frente contra la de Sarada una vez más y acaricio, su nariz acaricio la nariz de Sarada suavemente. Mitsuki suspiró mientras comenzaba a bajar su cabeza. Sarada cerró los ojos fuertemente, y se tensó pensando en si lo dejaría hacer lo que estaba a punto de…

No pudo terminar de pensar cuando de pronto sintió los labios de Mitsuki sobre los suyos, la besaba con lentitud, delicadeza, suavidad, amor y tristeza.

 ** _Era un beso de despedida…_ **

Sarada sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar de nuevo, hasta sintió las lagrimas mezclándose en el beso, mojando sus labios.

Se separaron lentamente y Mitsuki abrazó a Sarada una última vez

-¿Es triste no crees?-preguntó con voz temblorosa

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Sarada con dolor

-Haber estado enamorado durante años de alguien que quiere a alguien más

Mitsuki volvió a limpiar con sus manos las lagrimas que corrían libremente por las mejillas de la todavía Uchiha. Sarada miró horrorizada como Mitsuki se empezaba a alejar de ella

-No te vayas, Quédate- Sarada se sorprendió de sus palabras, sabiendo que lo que le pedía era imposible.

-No puedo, Sarada- dijo negando con la cabeza

"Ahora el brindis del novio y la novia- era la voz de Rock Lee en el micrófono- ¡Que vivan los futuros esposos! Aplausos y murmullos se empezaron a hacer presentes en la parte iluminada del jardín"

Sarada miró a Mitsuki fijamente. Los ojos de ambos estaban llenos de lágrimas

-¿Entonces, todo ya se termino?- dijo Sarada

-Esto…nunca existió, Sarada – Mitsuki susurró con el corazón partido- Al menos pude estar por última vez contigo antes de que te cases. -¿vendrás a la boda?- Mitsuki negó con la cabeza- Pero…si eres mi mejor amigo- dijo sin pensar, después de decirlas fue consciente de que esas palabras les habían hecho daño a ambos

-No creó que soportaría ver eso, Sarada…

-Entonces ¿Este es el adiós?-preguntó luchando para no volver a llorar

-Sí...-susurro con tristeza

-Gracias por haber sido parte de mi vida- añadió la pelinegra forzando una sonrisa- Te quiero mucho, Mitsuki

-Ha sido un placer - contestó- y también a ti…siempre lo haré…Sarada, ahora ve con tu prometido- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Déjalo hacerte feliz

Él se acerco a ella y le depositó un beso suavemente en la mejilla, eso hizo que Sarada se estremezca. Luego de eso se separaron y él usando una técnica de transportación se fue…Quizás para siempre…

Le dolía lo que dejaron de ser, pero aún más lo que pudo haber sido. Dolía el saber que le había hecho daño a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, se sentía una horrible persona egoísta.

Sarada se quedó congelada por un momento, mirando el lugar por el que Mitsuki había desaparecido. Reacciono cuando Boruto salió a llamarla y limpió su rostro para que no quede ningún rastro de lágrimas, deseaba que su rostro no revelará la tristeza que sentía y que sus mejillas y nariz no estuvieran tan rojas por haber llorado.

Boruto la miró y le echo una mirada de comprensión, no sabia lo que había ocurrido para que su novia este de esa manera, pero lo que sea que ha pasado podría arreglarse, pero esta noche era de ellos y no quería ver a Sarada en ese estado, lo que queda de la noche trataría de hacerla sonreír, corrió a abrazarla un corto momento, antes de acariciar su rostro y besar dulcemente una de sus manos.

-¿Estas, bien?- preguntó con dulzura

-Si, estoy bien

Dicho esto le dio una sonrisa y colocó su mano en la espalda comenzando a guiarla hacia el lugar de la ceremonia. Sarada miró por última vez el lugar donde Mitsuki desapareció murmurando un adiós silencioso, porque quizás todavía estaba por ahí, viéndola.

Aplausos sonaron cuando la gente vio a Sarada entrar junto a Boruto, mientras la pelinegra se dispuso a fingir una sonrisa para el brindis. A lo lejos Mitsuki veía la escena, era obvio que Sarada amaba a Boruto, siempre había sido así y eso quizás nunca cambie.

 **Así es como Mitsuki se despidió sabiendo que aún no quería rendirse, pero para eso ya era demasiado tarde… Ella nunca será suya.**

* * *

Bueno este one-shot lo acabo de terminar, la idea surgió cuando estaba triste y escuchando música, y me inspire en la canción I won`t Mind, yo escuché el cover de Justin Bryte, pero la original es igual de buena…la letra de la canción es muy hermosa. Me encanta el MitsuSara y bueno no pude evita hacer una historia con esta pareja. Espero les guste


End file.
